Эффект Ламберта
by Aranel Naur
Summary: Томми ученик выпускного класса, от скуки считающий дни до последнего звонка. В весенний семестр, однако, привносится разнообразие, как только порог школы переступает мистер Ламберт, новый учитель истории. AU, cлэш, Адомми/ТомАд.
1. Глава 1

**Автор: **Lenore  
**Пейринг:** Адам/Томми  
**Предупреждения:** NC-17/М. Бранные выражения и слэш, импликационный нон-кон - не переваривающим просьба даже не начинать читать. Впрочем, история настолько затягивающая, что, возможно, некоторым стоит забыть о своих предубеждениях  
**От автора:** Огромное спасибо Сosmic за способность проникнуть в самую суть истории, а также любимой No_detective за редактуру и изыскания, за поддержку напротяжении всего процесса написания. Если бы не она, я никогда не закончила бы рассказ!  
**От переводчика:** получается, что на это первый фик в фандоме _Адомми_ (или _ТомАд_, кому больше нравится) на ФФ.нет, одновременно это еще и перевод. История, на мой взгляд, заслуживает прочтения, как на английском, так и на русском языке, что и явилось причиной публикации ее здесь. Надеюсь, что русскоговорящим читателям она понравится так же, как и англоязычным, у которых она снискала неподдельный интерес, возрастающий с каждой новой главой.  
**-** Поскольку тема школы и жизни старшеклассников не может не быть привлекательной она столь интересна самой разношерстной публике, и, надеюсь, станет таковой и для вас "Back to school school school, school is cool cool cool." Думаю, с первых строк вы почувствуете, что фанфик достоин прочтения; я же, в свою очередь, сделаю все возможное, чтобы передать идею, не обронив тонкостей и деталей, сохранить особый стиль, благодаря которому рассказ читается на одном дыхании  
**-** Не обращайте внимание на количество слов фанфика, указанное сайтом, это баг ФФ.нет  
**-** Прошу **не скупиться на комменты**; в случае их отсутствия вряд ли сохранится стимул переводить дальше, ваше мнение ценно как для оригинального автора, так и для меня, переводчика.

**ЭФФЕКТ ЛАМБЕРТА**

**Часть Первая  


* * *

**

Томми и раньше доводилось лицезреть "энтузиастов", так он их называл: лица, сияющие, как масленый блин, такие наивные, с плещущими через край понятиями о том, как надо обучать подрастающее поколение, ну и все в таком духе. Они просят учеников называть их по имени и отказываются понимать, как это никому не интересно узнать о Сражении при Энтитеме или еще при чем-нибудь. Заканчивается все плачевно. Иные не доживают и до большой перемены

* * *

**Глава 1**

Формально сегодня самый длинный день в жизни Томми. Хотя так же он думал вчера, и позавчера, и в любой другой день с начала семестра, однако сегодняшние семь часов нудны как никогда. Время, похоже, остановилось: минутная стрелка на больших часах над дверью только делает вид, что движется - чертово время встало между ним и свободой.

Томми сидит развалясь на стуле в конце класса, на его парте открытый блокнот, даже не для конспектов, а для записей стихов или текстов песен и тому подобной ерунды, хотя и этого там немного. По большей части его времяпрепровождение заключается в выдергивании ниток из дырки на коленке джинсов или безнадежном взгляде в пустое никуда. Ему восемнадцать, и через три месяца он навсегда распрощается со школой Бербанка, послав ее куда подальше.

Пока же наслаждаться жизнью мешают объятия сплошного уныния, в которые он заключен.

Трудно поверить, что когда у миссис Ковано отошли воды прямо в столовой в обеденный перерыв и ее поспешно отвезли в роддом, Томми вместе с остальными тихо праздновал. Декретный отпуск подразумевал замену, а замена означала полную свободу до конца года.

Так появился мистер Лайрус, их завуч, который в свое время проработал в армейской школе аж 20 лет. Фашистская тактика дала о себе знать сразу как он вступил в должность. "Значит так, объясняю прямо. То, что у вас нет учителя не означает, что учеба закончилась. Книги есть у всех. Берем их и молча читаем до конца семестра. Один звук - и вы отправляетесь к директору."

Мистер Лайрус заработал репутацию хладнокровного мерзавца, вызывая в школу родителей, если у их чада, по его мнению, были проблемы с поведением, или выгонял с урока за жевание резинки. Ходила легенда, будто это он довел Кента Клементса (местную знаменитость - подающего бейсбольной команды) до слез, застав парня с баллончиком с краской за спортивным залом; или, может быть, он наделал в штаны - слухи разнились. Как бы там ни было, Кент Клементс потом целую неделю шугался по углам, багровый от стыда и с видом преследуемого.

Так что вот так. Шестой урок отныне не свободный. Конечно, никто не читает учебник - кто бы сомневался! - но и не болтает в открытую, и Томми уже начал подозревать, что утонуть в тишине вполне реально.

Пройдет еще две секунды после того, как он в очередной раз в отчаяньи взглянет на часы и перед тем, как распахнется дверь. 24 человека одновременно бросают взгляд в сторону, искренне надеясь на малейшую перемену. В класс входит высокий темноволосый мужчина, совсем молодой, голубоглазый, с золотой россыпью веснушек, в джинсах и футболке, вызывающих явное недовольство мистера Лайруса.

"Здравствуйте, я новый учитель," - говорит он и протягивает руку с искренней улыбкой, будто бы не замечая неодобрения, притаившегося в прищуре завуча. "Я заполнил бумаги, и директор сказал, что при желании я могу приступить к работе."

Мистер Лайрус поджал губы: "Мне ничего об этом не доложили."

"Хотите проверить? Я справлюсь," - и он осматривает класс.

Томми и раньше доводилось лицезреть "энтузиастов", так он их называл: лица, сияющие, как масленый блин, такие наивные, с плещущими через край понятиями о том, как надо обучать подрастающее поколение, ну и все в таком духе. Они просят учеников называть их по имени и отказываются понимать, как это никому не интересно узнать о Сражении при Энтитеме или еще при чем-нибудь. Заканчивается все плачевно. Иные не доживают и до большой перемены.

"Здравствуйте, меня зовут мистер Ламберт," - говорит подменяющий, как только другой мужчина уходит. "Вообще-то можете обращаться "Адам", кому нравится. Недавно закончил Калифорнийский государственный университет. Уфф, я так нервничаю из-за работы. Это неплохая учительская практика для меня, а для вас полезное занятие историей, так что все будет здорово."

Студент-практикант. Охоо, должно быть забавно. Сбежит даже раньше, чем успеет приступить к работе.

"Я вчера разговаривал с миссис Ковано, она и ребенок в порядке, кстати, передает вам привет. В этом полугодии, мне сказали, у вас комплексный обзор пройденного, надо подготовить вас к экзаменам. Прекрасно. Пока что надо разобраться сколько вы успели пройти. Для начала - первый римский император? Кто-нибудь в курсе?" - он в ожидании смотрит на учеников.

Ни одна рука не взметнулась в воздух, вместо этого в нем витает ощущение надвигающегося вооруженного конфликта: черта с два нас заставят отвечать на идиотские вопросы по истории!

"Ла-адно," - протягивает Адам. "Ты," - он указывает на Мисси Кляйн во втором ряду.

Та непонимающе косится; она, может, и знает ответ, но всегда молчит, по крайней мере Томми никогда не слышал ее голос.

Адам, нахмурившись, делает следующую попытку - Зэйн Киллпатрик, олух из футбольной команды, отвечает с ухмылкой: "Твоя мамуля?"

Раздается хихиканье, и реакция Адама не заставляет долго ждать: "Я смотрю, не надо даже стараться, чтобы вас рассмешить, да? Буду иметь в виду."

Зэйн отвечает сердитым взглядом, и улыбка задерживается на устах Томми - он всегда ненавидел этого придурка.

"Первый римский император. Ну? Кто-нибудь?" - он изучает присутствующих, останавливаясь на Томми.

Ответ проносится в его голове, совершенно неожиданно, ведь он в истории далеко не ас, тем более что мистер Лайрус с его книжной диктатурой превратил класс в лагерь для заключенных. Ответ может даже и не верный, но он, так и быть, уважит препода.

"Август?" - его голос подрагивает от неуверенности, но он оказывается прав - лицо Адама расплывается в улыбке, лучезарной и обращенной на Томми, отчего тот моргает прямо как когда долго-долго смотришь на солнце. Тепло, волнительное, трепещущее, растекается по его животу, и что бы Адам потом ни говорил, все проносится мимо ушей пока он таращится на учителя.

Боже, как глупо он выглядит. Чудной практикант улыбнулся ему чудной улыбкой только из-за правильного ответа? Томми ссутулился, скрестил руки на груди и сник.

Он продолжает изучать Адама, а тот улыбаясь смотрит на него, словно зная все эту подростковую замкнутость (как называет это мама Томми) вдоль и поперек, и оттого не воспринимая всерьез.

"Ну, а теперь кто скажет, какой государственный строй имела Спарта?"


	2. Глава 2

**Примечания переводчика:** история, на мой взгляд, под стать нынешней погоде - весенняя!)

* * *

**Глава 2**

Был бы Томми жаворонком, на следующее утро по приходу в школу он бы вовсю подсчитывал шансы, продержится ли мистер Ламберт еще один день. Однако сложилось так, что он сова. Нехотя он переступает через порог с поникшей головой, смутными мыслями, шаркая ногами. На первом уроке контрольная, а спал он от силы три часа, и не потому что усиленно готовился. "Томми, ты запустил учебу, как бы ты не завалили этот год," - говорит его мама, раздосадованная оценками в журнале. Ему же видится, что школа Бербанка с такой же радостью избавится от него, как он от нее. Кому какое дело, завалит он год или нет – поскорее бы просто его закончить.

"Курятник" в конце коридора выглядит любопытно: девочки толкаются, воркуют, звонко и взволнованно. Мысли Томми – драчка! – не суждено оправдаться, как только в центре беспорядка он запримечивает черную копну взъерошенных волос, возвышающуюся над остальными. Адам наклоняется, весь внимание, и его коронная улыбка так и гласит: "Я верю, будущее за детьми", одаряя ею каждого алчущего.

Томми приглядывается: ба, среди курочек сама Сэсиль Дэниелс, прямо в эпицентре кудахчущей массы; эта девушка рассмеялась ему в лицо, когда в прошлом семестре он пригласил ее на концерт группы. Она пялится на Адама, а в глазах ее не просто звездочки – черт! – да там целые созвездия! И это все из-за того, что в их школе нет ни одного учителя мужского пола, кроме, ясное дело, престарелых пенсионеров, с досадой подмечает Томми.

Еще только 7:33, и это означает, что впереди целый день на то, чтобы кто-нибудь поверг Адама в отчаяние, переломив его дух, так что Томми не сомневается, что когда он приплетется на шестой урок мистер Ламберт будет размахивать белым флагом, готовый спасаться бегством. Это же все благодаря тому, что есть такая вещь как прецендент, и школа лишает людей присущего им оптимизма еще с тех самых пор, как какой-то садист-идиот изобрел это учебное заведение. Адам же настроен расстроить ожидания Томми. Он даже еще больше приободрился за день, вот что странно, приветствуя всех вошедших в класс на шестой урок. То ли это из-за веснушек его лицо особенно веселое, то ли дело в закатанных рукавах его белой рубашки – похоже, он готов приступить к работе. В серой клетчатой жилетке безо всякого ироничного оттенка он стоит во главе аудитории, легко и непринужденно, этакий заправила. Шанс на то, что он уйдет в слезах сводится к нулю.

Томми запомнил слова мистера Ламберта: "История не может безошибочно предсказать будущее."

Адам хлопает в ладоши оживленно: "Так, сегодня еще немного поговорим о Древнем Риме."

Начинается обыкновенная тактика промедления. Рука Кристи Белфлауэр маячит в воздухе: "У нас будет тест?"

Адам сменяет выражение лица на задумчивое: "Видишь ли, сама жизнь по сути тест, никогда не угадаешь, что тебе предстоит, никогда не знаешь, какие знания тебе пригодятся. Нужно быть готовым ко всему."

"Э-э."

"Ответ – да," - поясняет учитель.

"Мистер Ламберт," - повизгивает Бен Дарден. - "Можно выйти?"

"И тут я тебе предоставляю замечательную возможность укрепить мышцы мочевого пузыря."

Бен смущается, его мозг работает так, будто бы он решает мегасложное математическое уравнение: "Что ли нет?"

"Что ли да. Все. Древний Рим."

"Зачем нам вообще этот бред?" - бурчит Зэйн Килпатрик.

Соня Ананайа, их "голова", поворачивается и смеряет его взглядом: "Чтобы некоторые поступили в Стэнфордский университет."

"«Некоторые поступили в Стэнфордский университет»," - передразнивает Зэйн Килпатрик.

Адам вскидывает руки вверх: "Ребят, ребят, хватит. Вам действительно не помешают эти знания. Вы себе не представляете, как круто у них там было в Римской Империи."

Лекция продолжается, хотя она совсем не похожа на скуку смертную или однообразную болтовню. Вообще-то Адаму удается превратить урок во что-то вроде кино, и каждый раз когда Томми задерживает взгляд на Адаме у него такое лицо, будто он поверяет им самую лакомую сплетню.

Томми все так же убивает время: черкает в блокноте, но теперь между "Я как мыльный пузырь – надуваюсь… хлоп… надуваюсь и … хлоп" проскальзывает "Ганнибал отомстил римлянам", "Потом Рим спалил Карфаген до тла, ой."

На третий день Адам посчитал, что вполне контролирует ситуацию и устраивает невинную засаду: "Я смотрю, за семестр у вас ни одного написанного доклада, и вот что, так не пойдет. Поэтому. Пять страниц. Три источника. Сдаем через четыре недели," - он потирает руки в предвкушении.

Ученики протестуют, скандируя: "Да ладно!" и "Осталось всего три месяца!" и "Ну их, эти доклады!"

Зэйн Килпатрик идет дальше, заявляя: "Я отказываюсь."

Адам кивает, словно мятеж – совершенно приемлемая учебная альтернатива: "Превосходно! Потому что летние курсы просто супер. У меня мно-о-ого материала о Наполеоне," - размахивает он руками. "Гарантирую, тебе понравится."

Несомненно, это урок для Зэйна, но в то же время и самого Адама привлекает идея рассказывать о маленьком французике. Томми повоображал бы на эту душещипательную тему, но не может, потому что сумасбродный энтузиазм Адама делает его уж слишком милым.

У него никак не укладывается в голове, когда со звонком Адам отпускает класс и улыбается: "Берегите себя", и Томми стоит как вкопанный прямо перед учительским столом.

"Что такое, Томми?" Адам смотрит на него с той же улыбкой. Господи! Томми нравится, как он произносит его имя. Не то что он не говорит его, когда проверяет присутствующих по журналу - это другое, более личное сейчас, ведь он так близко, и так пристально на него смотрит. И вау, как это Томми не утонул в этих глазах раньше, в этой синеве? Он хотел было придумать какую-нибудь убийственно красивую метафору, но ничего стихотворного не приходит на ум.

Морщинки на лбу Адама говорят о беспокойстве, а Томми все смотрит и молчит.

"Эй, ты в порядке?" он пристально вглядывается, вводя Томми в еще больший ступор.

Когда наконец "А-а, да" слетает с его губ оно звучит как какой-то писк.

"Да?" с сомнением переспрашивает Адам.

"Просто… вот… Доклад."

Сияющее лицо учителя как-то блекнет: "Пожалуйста, только не ты."

"Да нет!" он так рьяно вертит головой, что чуть не опрокидывает что-то.

"Я это… Ганнибал?"

Адам моргает: "Мы, как я понимаю, сейчас не о «Команде «А»?"

Томми нервно смеется: "Я решил, может, написать доклад о нем? Библиотека как раз по пути домой."

"Правда?" - он подается вперед, прикусывая нижнюю губу, такой забавный, и довольный, и… и… боже.

"Я только не знаю, с чего начать," - признается он.

И тут Адам просиял, и в животе у Томми закружилось – все вдруг встало на свои места.

"О, не вопрос, я помогу. О нем много информации. Я знаю. Давай составим список."

Он выуживает лист бумаги из стопы на столе и, бормоча под нос, пишет названия, которых больше, чем книг, которых Томми прочел за всю жизнь. Он наблюдает с неистово растущим чувством тревоги за рукой, тянущейся к следующему листу, но Адам поднимает глаза и смеется: "Не волнуйся, надо выбрать всего три. Я, в общем…" - отмахивается он. "Заносит меня иногда."

Улыбка – и морщинки в уголках глаз, мягкие, и прекрасные, и… это все для него.

Может, дурацкий доклад и правда этого стоит.


	3. Глава 3

Спасибо всем читающим рассказ. Готовы к новой главе? Поехали!

* * *

**Глава 3**

"Сблеванное корейское барбекю, вареный обезьяний мозг," - Мия выгибает шею, надувая губки, раздумывая. "Я, пожалуй, буду поджаренные козьи какашки."

"Мм, заткнись, а?"

Потому как противно, и к тому же у столовской поварихи во взгляде прослеживается сумасшедшей и может быть даже смертоносный отблеск, когда она размахивает половником, как оружием. Томми нервно улыбается, что по идее должно означать "Если намереваетесь затеять восстание, будьте добры, запомните, что не я назвал вашу стряпню козлиным дерьмом."

"Картошка фри, слава богу," - Мия одергивает его рукав. "Давай уже возьмем безопасную еду."

Повариха щурится. Томми опускает голову, спеша за Мией, хватая картошку и мороженое из холодильника. Мие, возможно, и не достает такта, но в одном она права - увидеть съестное на обед и впрямь редкость.

Мистера Ламберта как новичка поставили наблюдающим в столовой, и в данный момент Томми и Мия пробираются через антураж в лице его фанатов: нескольких девушек с горящими глазами и парней, скромно ожидающих своей очереди, кидающих мрачные взоры вправо-влево, смотря, кто подглядывает и посмеивается. Вообще-то его это бесить не должно, но, вот что странно, это бесит, и еще как - он учитель, не рок-звезда, черт побери, печалится Томми.

"Обед чемпионов, да?"

И лишь мгновение спустя Томми осознает, что улыбка Адама, широкая и лучезарная, обращена к нему. Что, съели, сосунки? - проносится в его голове, и фан-клуб с прищуром смотрит на него.

Однако единственное, что он может осилить это "Эмм..."

Адам подмигивает, и Томми едва не роняет поднос, он просто плетется за Мией к столу у окна, не видя, куда шагает. От яркого полуденного солнца Томми моргает, ему тепло и странно. Боже, да он не менее смешон, чем эти идиоты-недотепы фанклубовцы.

Мия ничего не замечает, радостно балаболя: "Ну и вот, я сказала Дженни, что от этого ее полуирокеза вообще никакого прока, но разве она послушает? Нет. И даже если добавить розовую прядь, это все равно без толку-"

Томми чувствовал себя еще глупее на днях во время вылазки в библиотеку. До того момента ему удавалось держаться оттуда подальше, разве что четыре года назад, когда в десятом классе им дали задание сделать модуль "Библиотека - твой друг" по английскому они целую неделю провели там вместо класса, зависали у картотеки, бродили, зевали, а мисс Ларкин, их учительница, все не прекращала свою длинныую, нудную проповедь о компьютерах, которые никогда не смогут заменить десятичную систему Дьюи, и и-буках - гадостью, придуманной какими-то бездушными господами, которые наверняка и читать-то не умеют, - и о том, что всем надо сделать глубокий вдох, заполнив себя ароматом бумаги, типографской краски и старой древесины, ибо однажды им придется поведать своим внукам, как должна пахнуть настоящая библиотека.

Возможно, если бы мисс Ларкин меньше разглагольствовала, а Томми внимательнее слушал, он не был бы так безнадежно озадачен относительно поиска книг в списке Адама. Он бродил без цели между стеллажами, в конце концов придя к большой розовато-лиловой табличке, на которой от руки было написано: "История". Он задержался возле нее, без интереса оглядывая книги, выцветшие, с толстыми переплетами и вне сомнения вызывающими нарколепсию.

"Тебе помочь?" - миссис Зонненштейн, главный библиотекарь школы, осмотрела его поверх очков, прищуриваясь и с подозрением.

"Мм," - вручил Томми список Адама. "Для школы," - добавил он, будто бы опасаясь обвинения в интеллектуальной любознательности.

Миссис Зонненштейн взглянула на листок, затем на него, затем вновь на листок. Медленно, медленно улыбка закралась на ее лицо.

"Мне только три надо!" - выпалил Томми в самозащиту.

Но было поздно. Улыбка не дрогнула, и в глазах миссис Зонненштейн проблескнула такая искра, словно она мысленно заполняла формуляры на его усыновление.

"О, не волнуйся, подготовим тебя как следует, хотя..." - она постучала пальцем по подбородку, просматривая список. "Лучше бы взять пять или шесть из этих пунктов, дабы уж уважить Ганнибала."

Спотыкаясь, Томми вышел оттуда час спустя, таща на себе стопу пыльных талмудов, которыми его снабдили. Дома, запихивая их под кровать к своей коллекции порно, ему едва удается втиснуть все книги, и вряд ли он теперь вообще сможет кончать, разглядывая свои журналы.

Голос Мии вклинивается в его занятие: "Серьезно, я не считаю, что ей есть за что на меня злиться. Я всего-навсего сказала правду. Это же для ее блага."

"Мм," - отвечает он на автопилоте.

Между тем фан-клубовцы Адама наконец-то разбрелись, и он остался с мисс Портер, которая также на дежурстве, и как-то эта парочка подозрительно дружна: мисс Портер кладет руку на руку Адама каждый раз когда делает на чем-нибудь акцент, а он не перестает улыбаться над всем, что она говорит, и вот она тянется и шепчет ему на ухо, а он смеется так громко, что полстоловой оборачивается. Да плевал, блин, я, думает Томми, раз хочет, пусть тратит время на мисс Портер, это его проблема.

И в то мгновение, когда он все-таки поворачивается к Мии она уже смотрит на него в раздражении.

"Что?"

Она хлопает его по руке.

"Оу! Это еще за что?"

"Ты ни слышал ни единого слова из того, что я сказала!"

"Слышал!"

Она строит "Ну и?" гримасу: "Что я только что сказала?"

Ладно, подловила она его: "Э, извини?"

Мия закатывает глаза: "Я спросила как насчет прогуляться после школы сегодня?"

"У меня это..." - Томми бросает мимолетный взгляд в сторону Адама и ощущает вселенский страх при мысли о миллиарде страниц в ожидании изучения, заныканные под кровать ради возможности лицезреть сияющее лицо Адама, словно бы он единолично укрепил его веру в учеников. "Кое-какие планы."

Безжалостно-пытливые глаза Мии смотрят поверх банки Колы, но Томми не особо хочет вдаваться в подробности, поскольку они довольно смущающие. На его удачу звонок звенит раньше, чем какое-нибудь неправдоподобное извинение забредает ему в голову.


End file.
